


By the Way

by angstbot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Maleficent points out that Emma’s magical experimentation has consequences. A Dragon Swan drabble for the prompt “by the way.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evergrove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/gifts).



“It’s certainly-” Maleficent paused. “Inventive.”

“Oh come on, don’t give me a hard time for trying to use magic for something _fun_ for a change.” Emma’s pout was adorable sometimes.

“Not at all. I’m not upset you enchanted our dildo.”

Emma grinned.

“You could have ended all life in the universe, by the way.”

“What?”

“Crossed wires between inanimate objects and people is no laughing matter.”

Emma gulped. “But I wanted to _feel_ you.”

“Oh, you’ll feel me, alright.” Her voice was a purr, and when she stroked a fingertip up the underside of the toy the pleasure was electric.


End file.
